


New Lenses

by GarciaVivar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Fic, Glasses kink, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Seijoh and Shiratorizawa bonding, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very Obvious Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar
Summary: Ushijima and Oikawa both have a thing for glasses, Tendo meddles, everyone gossips, and Iwaizumi wants to know what's going on.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	New Lenses

Being a friend to Ushijima Wakatoshi is, in general, an enjoyable experience. First and foremost, the guy is one of the few genuinely good people in this world, untainted by any mind-numbing social intricacies. Sure, he is as emotional as his cherished flower pot, but he listens attentively and radiates a calming aura, which makes him the perfect person to talk to whenever you are troubled.

Besides, he can be very interesting.

Most people would hesitate to describe the Shiratorizawa ace as interesting. In fact, most people might say he is quite boring. But Tendo Satori knows better.

Wakatoshi does the most interesting things. He starts with advertisements when reading _Shonen Jump_. He talks to the plants when he waters them. He answers questions with unfiltered honesty, even some of the embarrassing ones. Metaphors go over his head, and Tendo speculates if he ever tells this to Wakatoshi, how likely would it be for him to get “Nothing goes over my head, my reflexes are too fast” as a response.

He giggles. Standing next to him is a particularly unimpressed Semi Eita.

“I have to be friends with you guys.” The setter mutters, “Out of all the people. No offence to Reon though, he is a decent one.”

“Thanks, Eita.” Reon Ohira smiles.

“Can’t wait for the light to change.” Semi continues, without moving his lips too much, “They probably think we are creeps.”

“I agree that this is slightly awkward.” Ohira nods understandingly.

And Tendo will not stop giggling. This has to be the most interesting situation he has found himself in this whole week – scratch that, probably this whole month. And he is enjoying every second of it.

They are standing at a crossing, waiting for the traffic light to change. By pure evil coincidence, on the other side of the road stand none other than the four third year Seijoh volleyballers. It would have been bad enough already if it was only them staring each other down – Tendo believes Semi might actually have enjoyed that. But no such luck, because one particular Oikawa Toru has to be wearing a pair of glasses, and their own dear Wakatoshi, bless his soul, will not stop staring.

Oh, the staring.

Of course, Tendo was the one to first spot it. Something didn’t feel right about Wakatoshi. Usually, he is quiet but present in their conversation, but today, as they walked down the road, he felt absent. Tendo stole a few glances, and it wasn’t hard to trace his friend’s burning attention across the road, landing on an unaware Seijoh captain, who was joking around with his group of friends.

And wearing glasses.

Tendo’s interest peaked. He had to be blind to not notice Wakatoshi’s interest in Oikawa Toru, but Wakatoshi having a thing for glasses – or Oikawa wearing them – was definitely new knowledge.

That staring was too intense, though, to go unnoticed for too long. Soon enough, the others – which included not just Semi and Ohira, but the Seijoh guys as well – all caught on it. Oikawa’s nose wrinkled. His friends seemed to hesitate between getting alarmed and being amused. And Semi groaned.

Tendo, on the other hand, started giggling. And he has yet to be able to stop.

-

Being a friend to Oikawa Toru has its pros and cons. Iwaizumi Hajime may never admit that, but there are moments when his chest swells with pride and admiration for his friend, mostly when they are on a volleyball court. There are also moments, though, when he can be convinced to just cast a spell and liberate the planet earth from his friend’s unredeemable personality.

And then there are moments that he purely enjoys. Namely, the moments when he can sit back with metaphorical popcorns and watch his walking melodrama of a friend getting himself into ridiculous situations for entertainment.

Right now, that situation is a staring Ushiwaka.

He can hear Hanamaki and Mastukawa snickering behind them, and has to fight hard to keep his own lips from twitching. He is a loyal person after all, and no matter how amusing this situation is, he doesn’t have the heart to let Oikawa fight alone in this staring contest with four Shiratorizawa students.

“Say, he is acting odd today, huh?” He mutters, mostly to the other two, since Oikawa is very preoccupied with glaring at Ushijima. The big guy holds his gaze like a champ. Damn, he thought Tendo was the only one who doesn’t blink.

“And we know why, don’t we?” Hanamaki sounds entertained.

“No. Don’t you dare.” Oikawa sounds murderous.

“You look good today, Oikawa.” Hanamaki obviously doesn’t take a hint, “Like, really good.”

“No.” Oikawa snapped back, “No, I mean, yes. But no.”

“Getting conflicting messages here.” Matsukawa chimes in lazily.

Iwaizumi must have gotten lost somewhere down the line, because now he isn’t too sure of what they are talking about. He spares a glance to Oikawa. He looks alright today, with his coat and glasses and such, but nothing out of the ordinary. He’s been wearing reading glasses on and off since middle school anyway. Definitely not worth that much staring.

“I don’t know, he has to be out of his head if he’s wasting time staring at Trashykawa.”

“Ouch.” Oikawa pouts, “I’m under fire from the enemy here, Iwa-chan, the least you can do is to not backstab me!”

Before he could comment on how being stared at does not technically qualify as “under fire”, the light flickers and changes into green. Iwaizumi lets out a breath of relief.

-

They walked pass each other like the civil citizens that they are. Maybe it’s only because it would be a bit inappropriate to randomly stop in the middle of the road and initiate a discussion on how the captain of Shiratorizawa is eyeing the captain of Aoba Johsai, even more inappropriate than the matter itself.

Tendo attempted, but was promptly dragged away forcefully by Semi. Good old Semi, he allows himself too little amusement in life.

At least Wakatoshi did not turn his head to maintain that stare. Oikawa Toru was livid when they brushed shoulders, and that probably wouldn’t have ended very well. That isn’t to say that he is back to his normal self, no. If anything, the situation probably just gets worse, since Ushijima Wakatoshi wears an expression that can almost be called dreamy, and is completely unaware of the way his friends exchange funny looks.

Tendo stealthily falls back, allowing Reon to take his spot next to Wakatoshi.

“Wakatoshi-kun has it bad, no?” He smiles to Semi.

Semi eyes him warily, “What is your plan?”

Tendo chuckles, “You know me so well, Semi-Semi. Now, what do you think Wakatoshi-kun would look like in a pair of glasses?”

-

“I am not sure why I need these.” Ushijima seems confused when Tendo insists that he tries the glasses on, “My sights are good.”

“Oh, they are decorative!” Tendo exclaims, “Don’t you like them? I mean, you look like you liked them earlier.”

He watches with intense interest when Wakatoshi appears to be flustered.

“It wasn’t –”

“Please?” Tendo interrupts, “Humour us, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Ushijima tosses a look towards Semi and Reon. While Reon smiles sympathetically, Semi just shrugs. He doesn’t quite know where Tendo is getting with this, because he is sure that wanting to shag a glasses-wearing Seijoh setter and wanting to wear a pair of glasses oneself are two separated items. He lets Tendo do his things, though. He doesn’t see the harm in it for once.

Ushijima is now putting them on. He frowns as he looks at himself in the mirror, and then turns to his friends, as if to ask their opinion.

Semi arches his eyebrow. He hears Tendo hum in awe.

“Not bad, Wakatoshi-kun. Not bad at all.”

-

They go shopping. Well, Oikawa goes shopping. The others just want to hang out.

“I wonder why he is dressing up.” Hanamaki tuts.

“I’m here to shop for new clothes.” Oikawa glares, “I’m supposed to look good in them. And stop talking like I can’t hear you.”

“Show-off.” Iwaizumi deadpans.

None of them would ever say that to stroke his already very enlarged ego, but there’s no deny that Oikawa Toru looks pretty. He doesn’t score all of those admirers with no good reason. Cladded in navy blue jeans and an oversized, half-tucked shirt, he almost looks like a model. They’d surely cringe if they ever see him on a poster, though.

“Instead of being jealous, Iwa-chan, you can always try fixing your grandpa outfit.” Oikawa smiles satisfyingly as he checks himself out in the mirror, “I can even give you some advice if you ask nicely.”

“Ouch.” Hanamaki turns his sight away before he’d witness Iwaizumi’s fist making contact with Oikawa’s head, “Any idea for dinner?”

Matsukawa shakes his head. Better leave that up to Oikawa, because he ends up making all the decisions anyway. If he gets too carried away, they can always count on Iwaizumi to steer him back, too.

-

“You have to be kidding me.” Iwaizumi grunts.

“I thought they were heading in the opposite direction earlier.” Hanamaki hums curiously.

“Well, this is a nice restaurant.” Matsukawa brushes it off, “And we really should go in now. People are giving us looks.”

But Oikawa, who is standing in front of the pack, refuses to budge, even as Iwaizumi low-key pushes him on the back.

Right across them stand the Shiratorizawa squad, who seem to be having the identical problem with their leader. Ushijima Wakatoshi is staring again, and it doesn’t help that he suddenly has a pair of mysterious glasses on him, too.

While this is probably not the right occasion, Matsukawa feels obliged to silently compliment how good the ace looks in them. He never thought the guy could rock a pair of glasses, but he surprisingly does. It adds a hint of intelligence to his overall presentation, suggesting a golden combination of muscle and brain. There is also a stoic edge. He’d probably do even better in suits and tie instead of sports jacket.

“Think I should get a pair of those?” Hanamaki jokingly prompts.

“Good idea.” He agrees, “I’m thinking of the same thing.”

“Damn it, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi, on the other hand, seems to be getting more frustrated by the second, “I know you are annoyed, but can you just –”

Somehow, Matsukawa suspects that their captain’s expression communicates more than irritation – if his observation of the Shiratorizawa squad says anything.

-

“This is getting good, huh?” Tendo happily whispers.

The fact that Wakatoshi does not respond indicates that his attention lies elsewhere. Likely in the Seijoh setter’s tight pants.

“Sometimes I’m scared of you.” Semi sighs, though he doesn’t sound scared at all, “How did you know they’d be here?”

“Oh, you know, it’s a good restaurant. It has the Pretty One’s vibe.”

Semi snorts.

“Well, he manages to look prettier than he was two hours ago. Even then, we couldn’t get Wakatoshi to stop staring. And there’s no traffic light here to save us. How long are we going to be here, with these two shamelessly making eyes?”

Yes, this is another thing Tendo is right about. He still doesn’t get the link between wearing glasses and having glasses kink, but obviously the Seijoh captain is quite into this stuff. When the initial astonishment faded, he thought it would have been replaced by anger. It is hunger instead.

Oikawa Toru looks like he’d eat Ushijima Wakatoshi alive – in a good way.

And Wakatoshi can’t get stiffer.

He's just about to ask Tendo to do something, anything, to break this embarrassing visual love-making session, when he hears their captain’s rumbling voice.

“Oikawa.” Wakatoshi deliberates, “May I treat you to dinner?”

Tendo sucks in an excited breath, and Semi prepares for the Seijoh captain’s explosion.

“Well!” Oikawa does sound frustrated, but it’s more sexual than anything, “It only makes sense since the restaurant is right here, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Wakatoshi, for the love of mother nature, agrees with him.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Oikawa huffs, finally making his strides into the restaurant, “By the way, I have picked this place, so it’s you who’s joining me. Understand?”

“I understand.” Ushijima follows right on his heels. Tendo makes a move, but Semi drags him by the hoodie.

“Ouch.” He curls his lips sheepishly, “Guess we aren’t going in now?”

“We aren’t.” He’s loud enough for a Seijoh guy to hear him, the one with light brown hair, “Unless you want to eat while watching those two doing whatever they just did across the table.”

“You are right!” Tendo lets out a laughter, “We ditch them then. But I still want dinner.”

“I know a good joint nearby.” The Seijoh guy cheerfully suggests, “They serve the best profiteroles. And ice cream.”

Tendo’s eyes sparkle, “Oh, now I am interested.”

“They can’t be having those for dinner.” Semi frowns, “Does the place serve real food?”

“Yes.” The guy with sleepy eyes provides an answer, “Don’t worry, Iwaizumi is here to look after the unruly ones. Though I think he is still a bit confused.”

“I sure am.” The Seijoh ace seems grumpy as he always does, “Somebody cares to fill me in? Why are Oikawa and Ushijima – doing whatever this is?”

“You seem to have an oblivious one.” Semi looks as Ohira kindly tells him not to worry and everything will be alright, while the poor soul insists that Oikawa might actually poison Shiratorizawa’s captain, “Or is he just hopelessly straight?”

He gets a chuckle as an answer, and decides that instead of worrying about such nonsense, he’d rather just catch up with the dessert aficionados.

-

All is well that ends well.

The day ends up to be rather delightful, with the third years of Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsei mingle amicably through hearty food and affectionate captain roasts, mostly regarding unresolved sexual tension and glasses kinks. Iwaizumi nearly chokes on his rice when he finally catches on, and bursts into such hysterical laughter that even Tendo is impressed.

If Ushijima and Oikawa start dating when they all graduate a couple of months later, and Oikawa jumps his boyfriend in tuxedo and glasses after his graduation speech; or Ushijima nearly trips and falls on his face when he visits Oikawa’s home to find him in sweatpants and alien T shirt with reading glasses and messy hair – well.

They really don’t need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleep deprived and hungry when I typed this out, so I don't take responsibility :p
> 
> Also I really had to make that Drax reference.


End file.
